My FanFic 100
by Siofra22
Summary: Based off of the Ulimate Fanfic Challenge on LiveJournal, features whoever I decide fits, ratings from K to T, maybe and M, but not to often.
1. Beginnings

Ok, I'm doing this because I've developed writer's block on my other story. Guess that's what you get when you jump into things so quick. This is just because I need a creative outlet. I'll still be updating on my other main project.This series is based off of the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge on LiveJournal. I'm not entering it or anything, just writing it.

Disclaimer: You know, I asked for them for Christmas, but all I got was a camera. Maybe next year...

**Characters: **Frodo, Rosie, Sam

**Prompt: **Beginnings

**Word Count: **227

**Rating: **PG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr Frodo!" Sam's voice echoed through Bag End, into the study where Frodo was putting the finishing touches on his latest work. "Mr. Frodo, help! It's happening!" Frodo walked into the hall and down to the big bedroom. He eased open the door. Sam was there next to the bed, looking more excited and flustered than he'd been in a very long time. Rosie lay on the bed, panting and starting to sweat, one of her delicate hands between both of Sam's. Frodo smiled; they looked so ready.

"I'll go get the hot water."

x x x x x x x x x

Rosie had been in labor for almost six hours. When it was over, Sam looked more proud of his wife than even his prized roses, and for Sam that was saying something. And when Frodo handed him his daughter, a tear dripped from his eye, and he choked up. Rosie was crying, Sam was crying, and Frodo was beginning to feel a tear slip from his eye. The child, now in Rosie's arms, and the only one not crying, reached up with a wide-eyed wonder to grab one of her mother's gentle curls.

Sam finally relaxed and sat down next to Rosie. He kissed her forehead, then looked down at his child. He stroked a single fair lock on her head, watching her fall alseep, then said with the utmost adoration:

"Elanor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it. It'll be updating pretty irregularly, whenever I can't think of anything for my other story.


	2. Middles

Disclaimer: Tolkien Estate owns most, New Line owns some, I own a copy of the books.

**Title: **Middles

**Characters:** Bilbo, Frodo

**Word Count: **294

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** I couldn't think of anything that had a middle that I wanted to write about, until I got it: Frodo. All dialogue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Frodo, you're too thin. People won't even think you're a hobbit. They'll think I've gone and adopted a stunted Elf."

"Now, Uncle, you know I eat. It's not my fault I don't put on weight."

"Well, look at you. You're as thin as a tween, and thinner than some."

"I can't help it, Uncle."

"You're cousin, Peregrin. He's as thin as you are."

"He's only eleven."

"Exactly. You're never going to find a lass if you don't put on some weight."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A lass wants a lad who has a strong body."

"Well, if a lass doesn't want me simply because I'm too thin, then she's not right for me. Besides, you've got what I don't and you never married."

"What lass would want to marry Mad Baggins?"

"Exactly. Looks have nothing to do with it."

"I know, lad, but you don't look healthy."

"I feel fine."

"Your other cousin, Meriadoc. Look at him. He's a fine lad, never been ill other than that time he ate a bad mushroom."

"So?"

"So, he's going to have droves of lasses after him once he comes of age."

"So?"

"So... Oh, why do I bother. You're almost as stubborn as I am."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"What about that Gamgee boy, Samwise?"

"What about him?"

"He's a strapping lad. The Cotton's girl's had her eyes on him."

"I'm not like Sam. I don't like dirt."

"I know you don't" But folks are going to think you're still in your tweens when you're sixty."

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just, people talk. Down in the market, old Tom Barley was talking about how you don't have a middle."

"So?"

"Oh, I give up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, that's it for this one. Not my best, but I like it. Hey, I forgot last chapter, please Read and Review. It really does help us write better. Thanks.

A/N: I'm really sorry, but I think I tried to tackle too much with my other story. I just can't get any inspiration, not to mention time, to write well for it. Again, my deepest apologies.

Next chapter: Endings


End file.
